


New Year's Kiss Of The Eyes (Frerard One-Shot)

by PunkRock13



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Gerard Way and Frank Iero have both been invited to their class of 2016 reunion party. Frank, being quite a popular young man, was looking forward to the event. Gerard however, not so much.When the clock strikes midnight, true love is found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! This is just a lovey dovey one-shot that I came up with randomly. It's nothing exciting or dramatic, just two men falling in love. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to see the cover for this fan fiction, then just leave your email or twitter name in the comments and I'll send it to you.

Gerard hid under the soft, smelling duvet hoping not to attract any attention from his mother. Today was New year's eve and Gerard had planned to spend the day working on his latest comic book and wallowing in his own self pity. He then planned to spend the night drinking away his sorrows and falling asleep in some stranger's bed. 

His original plans were crushed however, when he received some pretty disturbing news, via a single piece of paper. His mother awoke him early only two days before, and told him that he had post. Gerard was hoping that it was just junk mail, but he was rather upset to see that it was actually an invitation to his class of 2016 reunion party.

College wasn't exactly all fun and games for the New Jersey born man. He spent most of the time crying and vomiting into his dorm toilet, the sickness was due to the over indulgence of alcohol. No one was nice to him there. His class mates would constantly give him dirty looks and a few of them would make childish comments about his sexuality, so getting a chance to see those people again wasn't exactly what Gerard had in mind for the new year.

Mother Way had somehow found out about the event and told Gerard that he was going, whether he wanted to or not. 

Considering the fact that he always lost the arguments he had with his mother, Gerard decided to give up and get on with it. Besides, there was always a chance that a certain black haired, heavily tattooed man would be there with his gorgeous hazel eyes. That's right, Gerard Way had a crush on the most popular boy in their class, Mr Frank Iero.

Apart from the fact that Frank was extremely good looking, Gerard had created a one-sided bond with the shorter man. He was the only person in the class that didn't make fun of Gerard, and because of that, the older boy had a lot of respect for him. And love. Gerard was hoping that he could find his true love at this New year's eve/reunion party, but in reality there was no chance in hell that he would be getting into the pants of Frank Iero.

Gerard eventually dragged himself out of bed, only an hour before the event started, and got dressed in a white shirt, black waist coat and a red tie. He decided there was no point in wearing fancy pants, so instead he just put on some black skinnies. 

He had butterflies in his stomach. He knew that this was probably going to be the worst night of his life, but it was too late to worry now. He wasn't getting out of this one. His mother decided to drive him there and told him to call her when he was ready to go home, just to make sure he was safe and not drink driving.

"Just enjoy yourself." Mother Way said, trying to be calm and soothing, but it didn't work. Instead, Gerard felt even angrier with himself for letting his mother win once again.

"How can I, when everyone at the party were my bullies?" Gerard sighed. "If I come home with a black eye and have a few teeth missing then I'm blaming you."

"Don't be silly Gerard, you're all adults now." His mother said, rather annoyingly.

"Whatever." Gerard mumbled, opening the car door. "See you later."

"Alright, I love you. Just have some fun."

"Love you too." Gerard said, trying not to cry as he departed from his mother. 

His only form of comfort had now left him alone in the parking lot of a rather fancy hotel. As Gerard stepped closer to the building, one thought slipped into his mind.

It's all down hill from here.

__________

Frank had been over the moon when he saw the invitation that had been posted through his mail box. College had been some of the best years of his life, and he couldn't wait to meet up with his classmates again. 

To say Frank had a lot of friends was an understatement. In fact, everyone in the class was his friend. Well, everyone except from one person. Gerard Way, the shy boy with the mind blowing hazel eyes. Frank also had hazel coloured eyes, but to him Gerard's were much more beautiful. Some days they were a gorgeous chocolate brown, and other days they were a shimmering, emerald green.

Frank had never spoken to the older man, he wasn't sure if Gerard would want to talk to him since he was friends with all the people who bullied him. Frank felt extremely guilty that he never stopped the bullying that his friends did to Gerard. He tried many times, but they wouldn't listen.

'Why do you wanna defend that fag?' Most of them would ask, whenever Frank told them to stop.

In the end he gave up, but he beat himself up about it every single day. He hoped tonight that he could finally talk to Gerard, and maybe they could become friends.

As Frank entered the hotel he was shocked to see that he was one of the first people there. He ordered himself a drink and started talking to one of the girls from his class, keeping an eye on the door and waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

Within the next ten minutes, almost everyone was there but there was still no sign of Gerard. Frank had doubts in his mind that the older boy might not turn up, he probably wouldn't want to see the class again after everything he had been through. After another thirty minutes, Frank decided to give up. It was obvious that the hazel eyed boy wasn't coming.

He let out a sigh and made his way to the bathroom, hoping to catch a break from the loud music and his drunk friends. When he opened the door to the bathroom, he noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. Gerard was stood right there by the sinks, staring at Frank with his mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey!" Frank greeted cheerfully, hoping to start a conversation with the shy boy. "How're you man?"

"Uh, I'm good thanks. What about you?" Gerard responded, less enthusiastically. He looked a little nervous. What Frank didn't know was that Gerard was actually extremely happy now that Frank was talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm great. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How's your art going?" Frank asked, surprising the other man slightly. Why was he so interested in what Gerard was doing?

"Um, it's going good I guess, I'm working on a comic book at the moment." Gerard replied, fiddling with his shirt sleeves

"Really? That's awesome man, I'm so happy for you." Frank smiled, seeming to be generally happy for the other man.

"Thanks." Gerard smiled back, shyly. The sight of it made Frank's stomach flip with love struck butterflies. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just been catching up with my family. I went on holiday to London last month, that was pretty cool." 

"That's so cool, I've never left Jersey." Gerard sighed. "I really wanna go to Chicago though, maybe even live there one day." 

"Well, maybe we could go together at some point. I plan on going there in a few months." 

"Really? That would be amazing." Gerard grinned. His eyes had a beautiful shine to them when he smiled.

"You should smile more often, it suits you." Frank said, sweetly before he could realize that it was even coming out of his mouth. Gerard's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Thanks." Gerard whispered, returning to his somewhat shy state.

"Do you wanna go grab a drink?" Frank asked, motioning to the door.

"Um, yeah okay." 

"Cool let's go, I think there's only an hour left until the new year." Frank giggled, as he gently held Gerard's hand and guided him to the bar.

The two men spent the next hour speaking. It mainly consisted of friendly talk, but there were definitely hints of flirting through out the conversation and the smiles never left there faces.

"Hey, the countdown's about to start." Frank said, quickly grabbing Gerard's hand and leading him to the hotel gardens where a fireworks display was scheduled to happen.

"Hey Gerard?" Frank said smoothly, looking straight into the boy's eyes.

"Yeah?" Gerard replied, butterflies in his stomach.

10

"I think you're beautiful." Frank whispered.

9

"Your smile is so very sweet." Gerard smiled at hearing those words.

8

"You look cute when you get shy." 

7

"Your body is pure perfection."

6

"Your laugh is to die for." Frank giggled as he spoke, making Gerard laugh.

5

"Every time I see you, I get butterflies."

4

"You're so strong, and you didn't let the bullies get the better of you."

3

"I have so much respect for you."

2

"Your hazel eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

1

"Gerard?" Frank said.

"Yeah?" Gerard replied, calmly.

"I think I like you."

"I think I like you too."

0

"Happy New Year, baby." Frank said as he leaned in and attached his lips to Gerard's. 

He wasn't sure if it was the overflowing feeling of love, or the fireworks in the background, but Gerard felt sparks flying through his body. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his entire life.

As he pulled away, Gerard looked into Frank's gorgeous eyes, and that was when he realized that he was truly and wonderfully in love with Frank Iero.

The End.


End file.
